


Best Friends Forever

by Papillionth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya-centric, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Post Reveal, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillionth/pseuds/Papillionth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya Césaire was a strong girl, and her best friend getting the guy of her dreams, well, it was great, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking about a situation where marinette and adrien start dating (suddenly) and alya is observing all of these things going on and the way marinette has so many things to hide (hello ladybug!) and also a situation where nino gets a miraculous and how alya would feel seeing her friends getting closer and closer and she isn't included in that.

It wasn’t that Alya wasn’t happy for Marinette, no, it was quite the opposite, she had, after all, been one of the biggest supporters of Marinette and Adrien becoming a couple.

What Alya hadn’t expected, and perhaps what bothered her, was the way her best friend had become so much more secretive. Alya still didn’t have a full story on how the two got together, and really, what was she supposed to think when one day Marinette couldn’t speak to the boy and the next she was bantering with him like they’d grown up together.

This was all fine. Marinette was still Alya’s best friend, and her _finally_ landing the guy she’d been pining after for god knows how long was wonderful, however as the months went by things slowly began to change. Obviously, Alya was fully aware of the fact, people are usually closer to their significant other than their best friend, but Alya felt as if she was being shut out. There were more and more things she knew Marinette was hiding from her, Marinette spoke to her less, it even seemed as if Nino knew more than she did.

This was also fine. Nino had gone to school with Marinette for years, and it certainly made sense her and Nino would have a friendship, but Alya had never known them to be close.

She could handle it. She could handle the fact her best friend was hiding things, that her best friend seemed to have less and less time for her, because it wasn’t like Marinette was the person who brought Alya into the class ‘eco-system’ so to speak, or anything, right? How could Alya possibly feel jealous of her best friend’s boyfriend? That wasn’t how it worked. She should be happy for them.

Which is why Alya would handle it, like she always did, she’d throw herself into the Ladyblog, studying, whatever, sure, she missed her best friend, she missed their conversations that lasted all night, all day, about anything and everything, talking about their dreams, their hopes, what was on the TV the night before, but Marinette had Adrien now, Marinette had secrets.

Alya was strong.

Except when she wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i think in reality marinette and alya have an incredibly strong bond but it's unrealistic to assume alya wouldn't notice marinette was hiding something and i think any friend would question why that is


End file.
